Silly Love Songs (Song)
'Silly Love Songs, '''by ''Paul McCartney & Wings ''is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Dalton Academy Warblers with Blaine leading the song. It was their second off campus performance, after ''When I Get You Alone, at the GAP store earlier in the episode. It is performed at Lima's local restaurant, Breadstix. Kurt introduces the group, and has forced several members of the New Directions, (except Finn and Quinn because they had mono), to come support them. Lyrics 'The Warblers: ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you) How can I tell you about my loved one? (I love you) Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see? (I love you) How can I tell you about my loved one? 'Blaine (The Warblers): ' You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so (Ooooh, no...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know (Like to, like to know...) 'Cause here I go ('Cause here I go...) again! (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...) 'Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): ' I love you, (I love...) I love you, (I love...) 'Blaine (The Warblers): ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...) Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...) I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...) It isn't silly, (At all...) No it isn't silly, (At all) Love isn't silly at all, not at all (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) (Ooooh...) 'Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): ' I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..) I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) 'Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): ' (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again (bab bab bab ba bab ba) I love you, (I love) I love you, (I love) 'Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one? Trivia *This song is the 200th performance on Glee. Errors *There is a moment in the song when Blaine is singing a line, and you can hear the music, but he appears to be vocalising with the rest of the Warblers. Gallery GLEE-Silly-Love-Songs-3-550x380.jpg glee-silly-love-songs-639-020811.jpg klaine_silly_love_songs.png Silly_Love_Songs (1).jpg Silly_love_songs.jpg Silly_Love_Songs_Glee.jpg tumblr_ln9ld506ky1qc6j81o1_500.png sansam.jpg Tumblr_m7s2lnYnQ61qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif 212-sc40_043.jpg 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-glee-19159386-1580-888.jpg Silly-Love-Songs-glee-19159356-1580-888.jpg tumblr_lrbbcoOm5c1qef0o5.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif sls_stills_3 (1).jpg sls_stills_3 (2).jpg sls_stills_3 (3).jpg sls_stills_3 (6).jpg sls_stills_3 (7).jpg silly.png Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo2 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo9 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo10 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo8 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo5 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo7 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo4 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo3 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo6 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo1 250.gif Tumblr mzhnffiwtl1ssv9ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mzhnffiwtl1ssv9ywo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two